


Te ya foku?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, McDonald's, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Oh-chan... es una buena idea. De verdad. Pero, honestamente... no somos exactamente del tipo que van en esos lugares, ¿no? En todos los años en que hemos sido juntos, nunca hemos ido en un restaurante de lujo, y no veo porque tenemos que empezar ahora.”





	Te ya foku?

**¿Te ya foku?**

**(¿Manos o tenedor?)**

Cuando Ohno entró en el cuarto, Nino vio inmediatamente que tenía algo extraño.

Parecía… feliz. Emocionado.

Lo miró, perplejo, mientras se sentaba en frente a él.

“¡Nino-chan!” el mayor exclamó, con una voz que el otro le oía utilizar solamente cuando hablaba de arte o, a lo sumo, de pesca.

“¿Qué pasó, Oh-chan?” preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

“He hecho una reservación para nuestro aniversario.” el mayor le dijo, finalmente teniendo éxito de hacer sonreír Ninomiya.

“¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde vamos?” preguntó, interesado.

“Bien, es nuestro octavo aniversario, y pensaba que los dos años pasados siempre hemos sido demasiado ocupados para hacer algo. Pues he reservado a un restaurante de lujo.” explicó.

Puede ser que se esperase una seña, aún mínimo, de emoción por el otro, pero no lo obtuvo.

Nino volvió a parecer perplejo.

“¿De ellos donde usan cuchillo y tenedor?” preguntó, su voz llana.

Ohno arqueó las cejas, asintiendo.

“Sì. Un restaurante italiano, me lo ha aconsejado Jun.” explicó.

El menor sonrió, altivo casi, acercándose a él y acariciando su cabeza.

“Oh-chan... es una buena idea. _De verdad_. Pero, honestamente... no somos exactamente del tipo que van en esos lugares, ¿no? En todos los años en que hemos sido juntos, nunca hemos ido en un restaurante de lujo, y no veo porque tenemos que empezar ahora.” dijo, modulando el tono de su voz para no ofenderlo.

“Pero...” Ohno trató de lamentarse, pero no se lo dejó hacer.

“No estoy diciendo que no tenemos que celebrar nuestro aniversario. Solo digo que es mejor algo más simple, ¿no lo piensas tú también?”

Ohno se mordió un labio y lo miro fijo, dudoso.

“¿Qué tenía en mente, exactamente?”

~

“Ninomiya Kazunari, eres increíble.” Ohno le gritó, mordiendo su bocadillo.

“¿Y por qué? Es una cosa simple, es solo nos dos y estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario.” le dijo el menor, con expresión inocente.

“En un _McDonald_.” siseó Ohno en respuesta.

Nino rio bajo, comendo una patata frita.

“No comprendo porque no. Es más simple comer con las manos que con cuchillo y tenedor, después de todo.” añadió, tomando el vaso de cola y mimó un brindis, completamente ignorado por el otro.

“Sepa que la próxima vez que te vas a lamentar de mi falta de romanticismo, voy a echarte esto en cara.” le dijo, con ceño fruncido.

Nino encogió de hombros, para nada afectado por la amenaza.

Conocía Ohno.

Sabía que, restaurante de lujo o McDonald, el final de la noche iba a ser el mismo.

Y en ese momento, cuchillo y tenedor iban a ser la última cosa en que el mayor habría pensado.

Cuando se trataba de sexo, la memoria de Ohno se hacía sorprendentemente corta.

Por suerte de Nino.


End file.
